


Washed up Human

by Reading_Nerd123



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Will add more tags along the way, will have some drama with Finn's other crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_Nerd123/pseuds/Reading_Nerd123
Summary: (Inspired by other authors  who do x readers with them in eps. Probably wont do all eps in the show but most of them, will be a timeline. All things will be based after season 1)Join in  the adventures of a boy named Finn the Human, and his best friend and adoptive brother Jake the Dog, who has magical powers to change shape and size at will, and Y/n the washed up human.
Relationships: Finn the Human/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i decided to start the story with this one first and then slowly adding back story to Y/n in the next chapters. Thank you for reading. If you have any eps you want Y/n to explore in with the gang, leave comment on the chapter!

Sitting between Jack and Finn in the living room. I lean over Finn's shoulder and glace at the The ooo review news paper. Jack on my left, playing a game on BMO. BMO had loud obnoxious music blaring.

"BMO, turn the music down, you're messing up my game." Jake concerned told. BMO ignored Jake's request and turn the music up more. They started to do a little dance to the rhythm of the song. Smiling at the sight, I started to swing side to side to the song. 

Jake groan at the little computer. " Hey, dude, can I borrow that paper?"

Finn mhm at him as he handed him the paper. Jake wrapped the paper into a cylinder and start to bonk BMO on their head twice.

"Bad computer! No! No!" BMO turned off the music, glaring at Jack as I pout at him. "Go think what you did in the corner"

Crossing my arms I joking slouch into the chair. "Aw Jake, you didn't have to be that mean to BMO. The music was boppin, man"

"They were being a b-"

Before Jake could finish his sentence the house started to shake before the was a scream and the wall across us crumble. Right there the was a giant snail speeding towards us. Before anyone could move, it crashed into us and push up all to the other side of the room. It stopping a couple feet away from the wall that almost crushed us. The snail was crying, releasing slimy sticky juices everywhere, mostly on us. Finn and Jake gagging at the smell of it.

"This is disgusting" I grumble. I try to push myself away from the snail but I just get more sticky to it.

"Dudes, how do you fight a snail?!" Panic in Finn's voice. Jake stretches his arm to a shelf in the kitchen, bringing back a gnome salt shaker. Grunting, he breaks the top of the salt shaker.

"Dont make me use this man" He looks at the snail, shaking threateningly as you could to a snail that has just now invalided your house.

"Use it so we can get out of this snail juices" I mumble as I watch the slime slipping down my hands.

The snail's eyes shrink in sadness. " Salt?! But I heard you guys were heroes." More juices came out of him. Hitting us three again.

The human boy leaning his right arm above me on the wall, looking up at the snail. " We are heroes. We thought you were trying to attack us." Pointing at the snail, "Why'd you break in here all mad, squirting that juice all over us?" He raise his eye brow at it.

Jake below me glare at the snail. Prepared to use the salt when needed.

The snail sways from side to side. "It's not mad juice. It's sad juice. My name's Snorlock, and I'm sad" he crying, again the juices shot from him.

"Okay okay okay! Quiet!" I but in. "If we help you with your sadness will you leave the house and stop spurring your juices!"

Snorlock eyes shine. " I need a girlfriend. I have no one to love. "

"We'll give you Y/n, if you leave out of the house right now."

"Hey! Jake why dont you give yourself up to save the house instead." I poke at him.

"Jake, Y/n , Hero huddle" Finn put his arms around me and Jack as we face away from Snorlock. "So what do you think?"

Jake lowered his eyebrows and his jaw was tight. " I think our house is all jacked up."

"I agree with Jake, Finn. We should use the salt to get him out of here"

"What no. he's just an innocent goober looking for love."

Jake sighing at Finn's statement. "Yeah. Okay, let's help him. But he's got to lay off the house" he points to Finn.

"Right" Smiling Finn dissembles the huddle and looks up to Snorlock. " All right, man. We'll help you hook up as long as you—"

Snorlock screams in happiness . Finn pushes me out of the way, as the snail speeds through the wall that was behind us.

"Thanks Finn. You do know after this the house is gonna take a while to repair" I look at him.

He nods. Us three heading to the window we see the top of the tree coming off the bark and becoming Snorlock new shell. We scream in horror. I didn't expect to literally repair the whole house. I thought it would only be the walls.

We race to the door that leads to the ladder to the observation boat.

Jake cup his mouth with his hands to shout at Snorlock, " Lay off the house, man!"

Stopping, Snorlock looks back at us in the boat. His eyes watery and his body shaking. " You guys... won't help me?"

Finn leans over the boat edge. " All right! all right! We'll help you, dude! Just put our house back!"

Snorlock smiles "Okay! But right after I get a girlfriend." He continue on moving forward.

Finn face soften finding how cute that statement was, " Aw! All right, you big crazy. It's a deal."

"If he doesn't put the house back, I'm willing to take one for the team and salt him for you Jake" I whisper to him away from Finn.

Finn walk between us, placing his arms around our necks. "Guys, what time is it?"

" I don't know, but you're probably going to say"

"Lady time!" They said at the same time.

I chuckle. "You guys are weird"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Snorlock, if you want a lady, you have to be yourself."

"How do I be myself?"

Panic, Finn looks at us. "Uh, how does he be himself, Jake, Y/n?"

Jake walks over to the front of the boat. "Just do whatever you want, man, as long as it comes from the inside"

"Like sad juice?" Snorlock questions.

I ran to lean over the front of the boat "No! NOT SAD JUICE. KEEP THAT STUFF INSIDE YOU."

"You just got to talk to 'em." Jake shrugs.

"Oh. I never done that."

Finn pulled up a pair of binoculars to look out in the horizons.

" Finn, you see any hot mamas?" Jake nudge Finn's side.

"Uhhh..... There!" He points in the area of a female snail wearing summer hat on her shell.

"Go talk to her!" Jake encourage him.

"Yeah go do it champ" I points to the other snail.

Snorlock sighs and makes his way over. Stopping a few feet away from her. He starts to shake. The other snail turned around facing him.

"Oh! Hello. You seem like a reasonable male. We should go to a movie sometime" She smiles at him.

"He got his" Jake whispers to Finn and I.

"I sure hope he does" Finn reply.

Snorlock started to quickly shake again, looking at her. She seems to have notice this and asked him is he okay. Snorlock panicked more and started chanting Girlfriend at her swaying more from side to side. Holding onto the side of the boat swinging. I heard things inside the house breaking.

"Guys the house" I screamed.

" Relax. I got it. Snorlock!" Jake shape shifted into a big version of himself as he steps out of the boat " Hey, Snorlock. You okay, buddy?" He place an arm around him "Went a little nuts there, guy. You got to get that under control, 'cause you're scaring ladies and jacking up our house."

Snorlock looks down at the ground as his eye antennas droop down. "I'm sorry. Are you gonna leave me?" He looks up to Jake.

" Aw, who could leave you? Come here, you big hot mess." Jake hugs the snail in comfort.

I rested my head on my palm of hand, watching them hug. " Break it up, you two! We have ladies to attend to!" I smile at them

"Yeah the ladies!" Finn joined in.

Jake shrinks back down at his normal size, into the boat.

"Talking to ladies is hard." Snorlock moaned.

" No, it's not. Check it out, Snorlock. Finn, you be the guy snail, and Y/n be the chick snail."

"What?!" Finn and I said together.

"I'll pass Jake, why dont you be the female snail and I get to sit here and watch how the lady magnets work" I grinned taking my seat at the back.

"Ehhh fine Y/n" Jake transfer into a female snail with the shell and all.

" Ugh! gross, Jake!" Finn gags in the sight of Jake.

"Pfft, I have to agree with Finn Jake. I don't think you had to go that much effect in it"

" Come on, man. We're just pretending. Do it for love"

Finn glanced at Shorlock. He was whimpering at us. Groaning Finn agree. Clearing his voice. Finn step closer to Jake.

"Uh What's up, lady snail?"

Jake seductively sway from side to side. Jeez what is with snails swaying from side to side. It's weird.

"Well, I'm just sitting here thinking about mating with snails." He said in a high pitch voice.

Finn zoned out for a second. He looks over to me then to Shorlock before looking back at Jake.

" No! I can't do this, man! I am out!"

"I'll mate with you" Shorlock full of hope.

" We're just role-playing, buddy" Looking back at Finn "Here, Finn. This time you be the chick and I'll be the snail dude."

"Why cant Y/n be the snail dude and you be the female!"

"Cuz y/n isnt a dude, Finn" he counter.

Jake now turned into a shredded snail. I bet you the would be no snail shredded like that.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" He inches closer to Finn. Sniffing his clothes.

Finn jumped back looking at Jake with confusion written all over his face. "uh.. Wha! Jake-"

"Girl you smell good. Did you take a bath in rainbows and cupcakes?"

Finn looking more and more easy, I decided to let it play out to see how far this would go.

Jake switching between female snail and male snail in high pitch and deep voice for either one he was saying "Say yes" five times at Finn.

Finn reaching his limit of this agreement. And possible the end of helping the snail. He said yes. Jack turning back to his normal self. I clapped at this performance.

"This was great guys, I wish i had popcorn to enjoy this sight more."

"At least you werent flirting with a snail" Finn comment.

Jake walking past Finn he looks at Snorlock. " See, Snorlock? Talking to ladies is easy. Just act like me."

Snorlock on the move again, goes up to another lady snail. Glaces at us he looks back at her.

"Uh.. you smell good"

"You can smell me?" confusion linger in her voice.

He looked back up to us. I gave him the thumbs up to tell him his doing great. It's now after 12 and if this doesn't hurry up, I'm getting more and more closer to salt him away.

"May I smell you more?"

"Uh okay"

Snorlock leans in and take in deep inhales of what ever she is smelling like. All I can smell is the sad juice still. I'll defiantly will be the first to take a shower after this.

"Cupcakes..."

Realized what he said, the female snail started backing up , "Uh I have to go"

"Did you take a bath" Snorlock tried to recover his mistake.

"Don't ever talk to me again" She shake her head speeding away from us.

I wouldn't blame her running away from him.

"Please don't go away!" His eyes started to once again get watery from being rejected god know how many times.

Jake growing big again, He picks up Finn and I and let us stand on his head.

" Aw, it's okay, buddy. Come here and give us a hug."

I petted his forehead instead of hugging him. I didnt want to get more slime on me. Like Finn and Jake are doing.

"Man, I wish you guys were ladies."

Hearing this I back away from him and not mentioning anything about me being a lady. Finn taken back from this as well was confused on what to say.

" Stay focused, Snorlock. You have any cool talents that ladies might like?"

Thank god Jake is here and know what to say. Shrinking a bit Finn and I stood to the side of Jake.

He shake his head at Jake.

" Umm, hey, Finn, teach him how to use swords. The princesses always love this one" Jake reached into the house bringing out two yellow bladed swords with black handles. Handing them to Finn. He had one in each hand. He started to do stabbing motion and then flipping with the swords in his hand.

"You think you can do that Snorlock?" Jake looked at him.

"No"

Jake pounder for a moment. "Oh" Maybe you're musical. Can you do this?" He started a beat boxing rhythm. 

"Try doing all that." I comment.

Snorlock picking up the swords and started to swing them in a circle motion as he beatbox loud as he can. The ground shook as crowds of lady snails come towards us.

"Jake, these chicks look pretty serious." Finn looks around us.

" Let's just let Snorlock do his thing. Go to it, buddy" Jake grew big, picking Finn and I up again to place us in the observatory boat. The ladies inches closer and closer to him and the house. Until they were literally grinding on him and the house. The house once again sway violently.

"Snorlock! These ladies are ruining our tree house! Stop!" Finn shouts.

He stopped for a second before continuing on beatboxing. THe boat fell apart, resulting us falling down, luckily we landed okay.

"How are we gonna get our house back? The house is covered in snails and slime juices!"

"I'm going in" Jake rushes and stretches into the house.

" Wha? Jake! No! You'll get slimed or grind on!" Finn cries after.

Jake manage to come back to us safety, in his hand was the salt shaker. We all looked at each other and nodded. We all knew it was meant to be done. It was finally time to salt the snail.

Jake doing the honour, blow a single salt dust to Snorlock. It hit him on his face. He screamed in pain as the slt reacted to his skin. Leaving a brown bubble texture there. The house that was once his shell fell of on him as he screamed.

Gasping was heard from the ladies snails.

" Oh, my gosh! He's naked!" One said out loud. They all laughed at this.

"What? I'm naked? But I've never had a shell."

"Snorlock, you never had a shell? That means you're not naked. You're a slug!" Jake sounded disappointed in Snorlock.

"Me, a slug?"

" Yeah, man. That's why you have trouble with snail chicks. You need slug chicks."

"But I dont know any lady slugs"

" Actually, I-I'm not really a snail. I'm a slug." A lady slug moved forward. Her shell fell off of her back. "My shell's made of peppermint."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That is gross" I mutter out loud. There right next to our house was Snorlock and his girlfriend making out.

"I'll remember that when you're smooching in a couple of years Y/n" 

"She's right though Jake. I don't know why they have to make out so close to our house"

"Eh who cares, Come on, let's finish rebuilding it. I got some ear plugs you can borrow if it's bothering you that much Y/n"

"Heh, thanks Jake."


	2. Silient Queen

Cold ocean sprays over the raft. Holding onto the ropes of the sail. I try and tugged them into place. The wind was picking up behind me, blowing my hair in front of my face. With one hand, I tuck it behind my eats, hoping that would be enough. But with this storm, I had doubts. Never have I wished so much for land.

I staring ahead. The ocean creates a large fast pacing wave, heading towards my raft.

"Ah shit. Why did I do this? why, why, why" Moving swiftly, I lift up my bag. Un-clip the straps and clipping them tight back around me and the sails pole. Not even a few meter away, the wave was caving in. Wide eyes, I gripped the pole.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh"

"Hey hey Y/n, buddy. You okay." Standing to the side of the couch I'm on, was Finn. His eyes wide, frowning at me. I brushed his hand off my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Just uh ya know seen to many scary movies in one go. Brain is dreaming of them." Smiling at him. Please don't ask more about it.

"Uh if you're say so. You're all okay here Y/n" He moves towards the kitchen table, smiling back. "Come on, Jake's cooking us breakfast. Then we'll all be going on an adventure"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Goblins have suffered long enough, Xergiok!" Finn points to the goblin terrible king.  
Peaking over the table, us three were hiding behind. I look around. What was once a tidy room. Is now a mess. Dents and cracks in the walls, pots fallen and broken. Logs that the goblin had in the room were now spread everywhere. I guess a tight area would get pretty dirty in minutes specifically with a goblin with a magic wand and two kids with weapons.  
Landing my eyes on the goblin king. He was wearing a purple button like shirt but had a window chest, with many piercings on his pointed ears. He was sitting on two of his goblins servants, like they were a horse.   
"Shush! You guys can't live without me, right?" Kicking them in the sides and slapping them on their heads like bongos. On their sides you can see rashes and skin irritated from all the abuse. They scream in pain.  
Standing up behind the cover, I crossed my arms, staring the goblin down. "You got problems, man." "Blah!" Xergiok cast a fire ball at us.

Jumping out the way, the fire ball break the table in half. Splitting up from each other. Jake landed and turn and face Xergiok. Stretching as fast as he could, he reach his arms to grab Xergiok. But missing, he jumped off his servants. Casting more fire balls in all of our directions. Finn and I deflected the fire with our swords as Jake just jumps out of the way of his.  
"Wands are for wimps!" Finn yelled as he jumped to punch him. 

He let out an ough as he was thrown to the door outside, landing on the ground. We ran out, just to following him running in the goblin's kingdom to the gates. 

"You may have beaten me this time, but—"

Jake through a rock at his face, cutting him off. Leaving him with two black eyes now. Laughing I walked to my friends.

"Haha! Yeah!" We all high five each other. Looking at the now dethroned king. He chants some weird words and poof himself gone.  
"And stay out, Muffin Top!" Finn commented.

Opening my messenger bag, I placed my sword in slanting on the side of the bag. "Woah" Looking down I saw goblins underneath me, holding me up. I look over at Finn and Jake and they too were being carried by the goblins chanting our names.

"Finn Jake, Y/n! Finn, Jake Y/n! Finn, Jake, Y/n!"

The villagers brought us up the stairs to the doors of the castle, placing us down in front of a small goblin. Behind him was other goblins that were doing a happy dance.

"Nyaaar! Great job, warriors! You've freed us. I am Gummy, royal goblin chief of staff." He bowed down in front of Finn's feet.

"Nice to meet you." Finn rubs Gummy's bald head.  
"Nyaan!" Gummy squirms from the touch. "I'm sorry. I have not known a friendly touch in some time. You see, Xergiok loved to be a jerk to us..."

I raised my eye brow at this statement. Make sense that he hasnt since you guys were scared of him.

Gummy looks up to Finn "We need a good king to rule us, like you mayhaps? The goblins around us cheering with yeahs.  
"Yeah, you be their king" Jake encouraged this idea.  
"No, man, I'm an adventurer for life."  
An old goblin with a cane stepped forward "If there isn't a king to not tell me to not start a riot, I could start a riot, then!"  
"No rules, baby! Start that riot!"

The goblins behind him started screaming and began breaking things

"Whoo! Yeah!"

Watching this play out, I poke Finn in the shoulder. He looks at me

"You should take it Finn, at least till a different king appears. I mean look at them, that one there just flipped a table on that dude" I pointed over in the corner of the room.

Finn sighing, "Yeah you're right Y/n"

Facing the chaos crowd. "Stop the riot!"

The goblins froze in place of what ever they were doing. Some hold their punches in the air, others had them in head locks.

"I'll become your king! To save y'all, from yourselves."

Gummy stands up with his arms up, smiling brightly.

"We have a new king!"

A goblin behind us, wearing a royal purple clothes came up to Finn. Placing a golden band with three dark purple leaves pointing up, on top of Finn's head. 

"Finn's gonna need a queen... Y/n should do it."

"What why me?" Leaning on the dog's head. 

"Cuz you're the only girl in our group and I get to the the majesties jester"

"Oh yeah, fair enough. That means I can get you do things for me Jake"

"Yeah exac- Wait what"

"Allow me to show you the grounds, Your Majesties." Gummy starts to walk towards the door outside.

"Ahem, Jake the Jester, I commend you to carry me"

"Yes your highness" Jake grumbles.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake giving me a piggy back ride, following Finn and Gummy. We stopped in front a of mud pit with goblins covered in mud. They look like they were melting away. Their yellow eyes piecing at us.

"The Goblin Birthing Pits, Your Majesties."

"That's pretty neat." Finn smiles at the land in front of him.

"I do not want to know more about goblins birthing" I shudder at the thought of it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After walking around, I learn that this kingdom has living goblins as water fountains, a gaming room with a robot that looks like BMO. I wounder how BMO is , I hope their okay with us being gone this long. And a dragon stables. Which I think its the most epic thing the is. Imagine riding a dragon into battle. Now that is striking fear into people.

"And finally, the royal bedroom, with king-sized bed for the royal couple"

"Uhh Can you make that a bunk bed, Gummy?" I climb off Jake once he stopped moving.

"Yes, my queen. Whisper Dan." Gummy claps to Whisper Dan, he was beside the wall with a leaver. He pulled the leaver and a gaint knife came out of the wall, chopping the bed in half. A hand then cam out of the bed walls lifting the bottom half of the bed up in the air. 

"I call top." I jump on top of it.

"Where do the Jester sleep?"

"You can join me up here Jake, there's to much room"

"And I call.."

"Wait! For you, great king Finn, the book of royal rules" Gummy hold forward the blue book, it had thousands of pages in it. The spine of the book was long.

"Hmmm. Sounds boring." Finn walks over to the lower bunk bed, taking a sit.

Yawning, I lie my head down. Snuggled up in the sheets slowly fall asleep as I listen Gummy listing off rules.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awaken, Your Highness!"

"No way, dude." Jake mumbled.

"I'm up, I'm up" I groan, rolling to left side of the bed. Realization I tried to grab the bed before-

Thud

"Ow...." Rubbing my head I look over at Gummy.

"Your Excellency! Let's go. We have much to do!" He walks up to Finn.

"Whoo!!" Finn was already getting off his bed, walking with Gummy to where ever the excellency had work to do.

"Ugh, come on Jake, Lets go get what break fast they are cooking."

"Food? I'm in Y/n" Jake stretched his leg down next to me, bringing his body with.

"Are you forgetting something Jester?" Smirking at the dog.

"Huh? Oh,, yes your majesty" He murmur as he pick me up to put on his back.

Heading to the dinning area, Finn was already there sitting in a Chair in the middle of the table side. Gummy was on his left. I sat on his right and Jake sat on my right. The food on my plate was ham, peas and mash.

"This brunch looks great! Can't wait to dig in." Finn smiled as he lift his knife and fork to cut up his food. 

"Uhhh, I will cut that, Your Highness." Gummy reach over to take his knife and fork.

"Gummy, as king, I order you to let me cut it."

"I'm sorry, sire. The royal rules don't allow it."

" I'm cutting it, Gummy!" Finn was getting more and more annoyed from Gummy actions,

"No" Gummy snatch the knife and fork and cut up his ham. He Reach over and cut up my ham.

"Thank you, Gummy." He hissed.

"Uh yeah thanks." Confused, I went and take a stab at my ham. Before I could the plate was took off the table by a goblin. Looking over at Finn. Him and Gummy stared at each other as Gummy chewed up his food and spit it back out onto his plate. All mushy and pink. Finn repulsion in response. Looking back at my plate. It was now the same as Finn and Jake's. All mushy, pink and horrible.

"Uhhhhhh, guys, this is nuts." I push the plate away.

"Maybe, but rules are rules Y/n" Jake nonchalant.

"Master, eat your food. I chewed thoroughly and heated it to goblin body temperature."

Goblin temperature? How hot is goblin temperature?

" I'm not hungry, Gummy." He pushes his plate away from him

"You look a little bit down. Would you like me to weep for you?" Gummy began to look sad.

Finn leaning into his hand, sighing "No, Gummy. It's just"

The doors to the dinning hall burst open. There stood at the entrance was an out of breath goblin.

"Sire, sire!!!! There's trouble in town square. A thief!!" he cries.

"A thief? Hahaha, yes! I'll handle it!" Finn grinned, pulling his sword out and putting on his backpack.

"No, sire!" Gummy jumps in front of Finn, grabbing onto his shirt."The king is not allowed to fight. He must give a speech to the thief. That is the royal rule, my Liege." Finn frown. He got out of his seat and walk along side Gummy. I follow along with them. Wanting to see the event unfold.

Reaching the balcony, Finn and I lean over the edge. Underneath us was the thief and an old lady. The thief was wearing a stereotype burglar clothes. He and the old lady were holding onto dear life of a basket full of buns. Pulling from left to right.

"Hey, thief!"

"It's the new king. It's him! And the queen!" A goblin watching the stealing happening, points up to us. Making everyone else looking at us.

Oh yeah I'm still the queen.

"We got a speech for you—"

" Nooooooo!" Gummy covers Finn's mouth. "The Royal Speaker must give the speech."

Finn and I raised our eyebrows.

"What"

"Ya see?"

A balcony above us, an old goblin comes out. So he must been doing this job a long time.

"Since the dawn of time, the balance of what is right and what is wrong has..."

"This isnt gonna work" I grumble to Finn"

"Yes, you can feel it slowly working, eh?" Gummy rests his head in his hand.

Finn clench his first. "AAH, I can't let this go on." Pulling out his sword he jumps off the balcony. 

"Yeah Finn! Go kick his ass" Smiling down.

Finn swings his sword in front of the theif. The theif lets go of the basket, running off away from them. He turns around looking at the old lady, holding out the basket of buns

" Here you go, old lady." Finn gives her a reassure smile.

The lady shudder in front of Finn "Oh, no, the new king! Just as cruel as the last king."

"I—you—what?"

A bunch of the goblins knights ran from the direction of thief went to. They kneel to Finn.

" Oh, king, we beg you not to slay the old lady."

Finn turned around facing the knights. They scream and bend over, showing Finn their butts.

"No, wait." Finn looks all around.

"Don't slay me! You may keep the hot buns, Your Majesty!"

"I'm ready for my spanking, Mr. Xergiok part two."

"We're ready for our spankings, sire."

Finn sighs once again, dropping the basket on the floor. 

"I just want to help y'all as much as I can, and y'all just keep showing me your goblin hams." He gets onto a giant goblin and ride him. "When I became king, I didn't think y'all would show me your rears, but I'll accept my boring fate, and shed this tear... 'cause I can't seem to cure you of your groundless fears."

Wow, who knew Finn could sing? Watching him leaves to go to the entrance of the castle. I turned around looking for Jake. Entering the other side of the castle, I was in a hallway with vault doors on the walls. Looking ahead a vault door was open, in front of It I saw Finn, Jake and Whisper dan.

"Hey guys"

"Y'n! Thank glob you're okay. Xergiok's back with an army of Earclopses. Let's bust them up." Finn grins and punches his open hand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running from the castle and the kingdom. We placed a cardboard box of Finn's face onto whisper Dan. Guess its easy with Finn's hat being rectangle. Looking down from the hill. Xergiok was on an Earclopse shoulder, shouting fear into the goblins knights. Running down the hill.

"Jake, the goblins can't see me being unkingly. I need a disguise."

"Jump in my mouth." Jake opened his mouth for Finn to hop in. I got onto his back, holding my sword up in the arm.

"Who among you has the courage to face Xergiok?" He waves his wand in front of the goblins.

"Shut your kissin' hole, Xergiok! It's time for a beatin'" Finn shouts.

I salute you, foolish warrior! You can be my personal sla—"

We jumped up , Finn and Jake clapping loud in the ear. Causing the earclopse to fall down on top of Xergiok. Jumping off Jack's back, I guard Xergiok. The guys did another loud clapping before Jake turned his hand into a microphone for Finn to shout "woawoaowaowaowaowaowa" into to take down the rest of the army.

Xergiok dumbfounded"How in the world?

Finn still in side of Jake's mouth, walk towards us.

"Dude, no one uses Earclopses in a battle without earplugs"

.Xergiok: chants some words before vanishing and appears above us.

"Eat this!" He throws a fireball at us.

"Hi-ya!" I hit it away with my sword, which hits a rock. Xergiok shoots three more fireballs, two miss us and went behind us. But Finn hits the third one this time with his sword, which almost hits Xergiok

"Whoa!"

He teleports onto the ground in front of us

"Ha ha, you missed me"

The fireball he doge in the air , came crashing down onto his head. He drop to the floor, letting go of his wand. We walk over. Finn picks up the wand and ate it.

"Did you really have to eat the wand Finn?" I question.

He burps. "Yup"

Cheering around us, the goblins pick up the hero and I, carrying us once more to the castle. Placing us down

"Oh, great king, with the help of a brave soldier, you thwarted the evil Xergiok." Gummy praises the decoy.

A goblin on the left of the decoy raises his arm. The goblins cheers.

" C'mon, dudes, lets get out of here."

Jake sighs "Alright"

We walk out of the kingdom heading back home.

" Well, looks like they got the king they wanted" I comment

"Yep." Jake pick me up and place me on his back.

"And we're going home to adventure." Finn grinned.

"Mmhmm."

"High five us, dudes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any eps you want Y/n to be in? leave a comment!


	3. Susan Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and the support! I hope you all are doing good.

"And here at this site, my Great Uncle cut down all these taffy trees in a single night." Princess Bubblegum blab away.

Today the princess, brought Finn, Jake and I into a field. Why a field? Who knows. Finn agreed to for us to help her. So we followed her here. Finn walked ahead of us looking at the tree stumps.

"Cause those trees were evil... right, Princess Bubblegum?" He turn looking back at us. Punching his open hand, grinning. 

"Nah. Hey, but I bet you guys have a ton of stories about your relatives."

Finn and I looked at each other.

"Um..."

"not really. I've never even met any other humans, besides Y/n. If I think about it too much of other humans, I get all soul-searchy and weeeeiiirrrd..." Finn eye's widen, he stared right in front of the horizen. Completing out of the zone. Damn, I guess he's thinking about humans again.

"Ye... And I dont have any memories on anything before I got here, PB. Only my bag and the clothes on my back." I rubbed my head. The only piece of memory I have is that stupid ocean storm. And even that doesn't tell me much. Who ever I was, should have thought about having some evidence of where I was before I left. At least me did write my name on my bag.

"Ohhh, boy... I've made things awkward." She brush her hair back looking away, before waving her hand in front of her. "Well, let's forget about that. I brought you guys here because I need you to rip out all these stumps!"

"Okay... I guess so..." Finn still dazed, looked at Jake.

"Yeah, man, it'll be fun!" He shrink into a smaller version of himself. Jumping into Finn's hand. "Toss the Jake-sploder!" 

"Nyeeeeh, boom!" Jake shifted into a big ball. Making the stump pulled out of place and sitting on top of him. Before falling off the ground. He shrink back to his normal self and walked towards us.

Finn out of his daze, kicks the air. "SPA-MOW!!"

"I'm glad to see you out of that funk... about being the only huma... " PB covers her mouth. " I mean..." She quickly walks away "Well! I'm gonna scram! No hard feelings right?"

"Again, man!" Jake jumps into my arms. I bend my knees and jump. Throwing fair as I could.

"Huck!

Clang

"Ow!! Whoa... I don't think this is a stump guys."

We run over to Jake lying body. He was rubbing his head.

"Shoot, I'm sorry Jake." I pulled him up onto his feet. Finn on the other hand moved the bush out of the way of the metal thing.

"It's a hatch."

"A hatch?" I rotate the wheel on top, pushing it open. Looking down, the was only a pitch black bottom.

Jake climbed onto the edge of the entrance " We should check it out, ya think?!"

Before anyone could say we should, Jake jumped. I went next jumping in. 

"AAAAAHHHH JAKE"

"I got you" Opening my eyes, Finn and I butt landed onto Jake squishy body. He deflated his body as he reach the ground. Finn got up first handing out his hand for me.

"Thanks Finny" Smiling up to the boy. I grab his hand, pulling myself up. Jake went to his normal size. I straightening my yellow mustard skirt and adjusted my bag. Finn walked over and push the door opened. 

"S'dark, huh?" He grab his backpack, taking out two torches.

"Here N/n"

"Thanks"

We shining our torches around the area. It was just full up of junk. Piles and piles of stinky junk. The was a river, I think. That had broken and ruined buildings in it.

"I'm gonna go this way, guys" Shinning the torch in a direction behind us.

"Okay Y/n. Cya in a bit"

Stepping over junk on the floor. I shine the light on a magazine. It had humans on the cover. All huddle together. The was words above them, 'New life, New you'. I grab it,flicking through the pages. I stop on a page. It had humans around an oven.

"Now y/n. Dont be touching the top of the stove"

I stepped of the stool. "Dinner time. Dinner time" I face looking at a man. His figure was blurry. But he bend down.

"No hugs before dinner, champ?"

Smiling I race towards the figure.

"AAAH!"

I came back to reality. Looking in the direction of where Finn and Jake were. I dropped the magazine, I sprinting back.

Who the fudge was that person. Why was I on a stool to reach am ovan?

I got cut out of my thought as I saw Finn and Jake.

"You guys okay?" I place my hands on my thigh, catching my breath.

"Y/n, holy cow you're not gonna believe this " Finn drag me forward.

Looking at a broken fridge. A big figure was behind it.

"Its okay. Come here. See look friend" Finn points to me.

The figure step forward. There right in front of me. Was a big strong lady with a hat like Finns but cat. Looking at her face. She looked... Human. I look to other piles of junk and there was humans wearing different hats. Maybe I should wear an animal hat as well.

Grabbing Finns shoulders, I viciously shake him. " Oh my glob. Dude this is fantastic!"

"I know! We're not the only humans here." Finn looks around at everyone here.

"You poor things... Living down here has made you all weird, hasn't it?"

The people behind us, mumble in the junk they were hiding behind.

"Jake, I've got to save these guys! They're my people, and it's my duty to lead them outta this gross cave! Starting with you, Miss, uh... " The hero points to the big strong lady.

The lady points to her self.

"Suuhh... suhhhn..."

"Susan?"

She shakes her head.

"Pleased to meet you!"

" Well, let's bring 'er up!" Jake turns into a couch. Finn and I go and take a sit. I move my bag on my lap.

"C'mon." Finn pats the space next to him. She cautiously takes it. With Jake walking to the entrance, he stretches himself up the tunnel. Finn stands on the couch, opening the hatch.

"Aw, man, you're gonna love it up here, Susan!" Standing on Jake, Finn and I climb over the hatch ledge, landing on the grassy surface.

"Huh?" Susan was squinting. Looking up the sky she places her hand above her eyes.

"There's all sorts of wonders top-side!" Finn offer's his hand for her to take.

She ignores it. Jumping onto the grass

"Aah! AAH!!"

Susan jumps on to Jake's back. Walking on the same spot on him, in terror. Hearing the noise of his all bones snapping.

"Ooooh! Mah back!!"

"Susan, it's just grass." Finn pets the grass.

"Grass can't hurt you." I join in, petting the grass. "See? You can get off Jake."

"Graaaahhhss..."

Walking off Jake probably now broken back. She touches the grass. "Huh... huh... huh."

" Oop. we killed her!" Screaming , I place my hands on my face. Kneeling.

"Wha?! We did?!"

" Yep. Felled by surface-world germs." Jake pokes her.

Suddenly, Susan started to run her face into the grass. Moving away from us, laughing.

"Heh. Just kiddin'."

We all stare at each other. Finn furrowed his brows at Jake and us. We shrugged back. Watching where Susan went. She stopped, looking at us smiling. She ended up getting dirt all over her. 

"Hahahahahahahaha! Two be cah reh ss... buh a thuh ahp fer ger... ss"

Finn walking over to her. He pulls out a handkerchief.

" Aw, Susan... You got grass blood all over your face."

He lefts the handkerchief to her face, wiping some off before she screams, pulling away from Finn.

"Susan... a hankie won't hurt you." He pulled it away, furrowing his brows once again.

Realizing it will do no harm to her. She took it from Finn. Wiping her face herself.

"Ohhh"

"How'm I supposed to show 'er the wonders of Ooo if every little thing freaks her out?" Finn sighs, moving his arms up in the air.

"Patience..." Jake wiggle his fingers at Finn.

"Very well. Then We shall introduce Susan to ... by degrees!" He face Susan who is still cleaning her face.

"Let's get going" I chimed as I started walking in a direction. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the cotton candy forest. Feeling something heaving on top of my foot. Stopping me moving. I wobble forward. Bringing my arms up to cover my face, i brace for impact.

"Woah!"

Inches away from the ground. I felt someone pulling the back of my sweater up to get my balance. Looking behind the hero boy smiles at me, letting go of my sweater.

"Careful, I don't have another handkerchief to clean you up N/n"

"I.. uh.. er yeah. Thanks." Flustered I walked a couple steps forward.

" Manee mah nuhp lehp!"

Looking back at the group. Susan coward in fear. On the floor was red bug with a purple shell. Finn crouched down to little guy.

"That can't hurt you! That's a dancing bug!"

The little bug stood on its hind legs, before grooving out. Finn and Jake grooved with the bug before Susan joining in. Smilling at this sight, I sat down on the ground watching.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the little dance party. We walked a couple more hours in forest before claiming a spot for a campfire. The sun was setting. The atmosphere were relaxing. Using fallen trees as sits. Jake sat on the left of Finn, playing his violin. As I sat on the right of Finn, taking in the scenery. Finn opens a bag of marshmallows he carried in his bag.

Suddenly, rushes came from a bush next to Susan. She leaped up, hiding at the roots of the tree. Pointing to the bushes.

"What's wrong?!" I comment.

Following where she pointed. In the bushes the was a beaver

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay!" Finn gets up, handing the beaver a marshmallow. 

"See?"

Being off guard, the beaver steal three more marshmallows before running away. Snickering at how adorable that was. Finn out of shock, hands everyone a marshmallow on sticks to toast.

"Hey, guys, how's your marshmallow?"

"Golden as a wheaty sunset!" Jake peeled off his toasted area.

"Crispy on the outside, gooey on the inside babey. Yours?" I munched on.

Finn removing his stick from the fire. The marshmallow was on fire.

"Hmmm..."

Blowing out the flame and he eats the burnt marshmallow.

"Perfect!" His mouth full of marshmallow. 

"How's yours, Susan?" He commented.

Looking at her. She was chewing on her stick instead of cooking or eating the un-cook marshmallow.

"Heh. That's adorable. Hup!"

Jake takes a marshmallow and throws a marshmallow into her mouth.

Susan eyes widen of happiness.

"MMMM!! Ohhh... Tha is goo!!"

She picks up the bag of marshmallows. Gnawing at the plastic bag like an animal.

"Dang... She is way into candy." I take another bite into my next marshmallow.

"Hey, yeah!" Finn throws his hands up in the air.

"Susan! We should take you to the candy kingdom ! Everything is candy there!"

"You know, she may be too excited about candy." Said Jake, relaxing on the fallen tree.

"Yeah I agree with Jakey here, I don't think that would be a great idea." Looking at her still gnawing at the marshmallows.

" Nah... It'll be fine"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now night time. We left the entrance of Princess Bubblegum castle, waving goodbye to her.

"I've enjoyed your visit immensely, Susan Strong." She waves back before entering the castle.

Walking down the stairs of the castle. Susan lean over to Finn.

"Yeah, Suze?" He says out loud.

"Finn, where's all the candy yuh werp talk ah bout?!"

"Oh, well, it's..." Finn stopped on the stairs. " everywhere! The buildings, the lamp posts, even the people!" He points to Peppermint Butler.

Susan's mouth began to foam, thrilling to see all the candy around her.

"CANDY! CANDY!"

Susan crouch down, lifting up Peppermint Butler with her mouth. Chewing on top of his head.

"Susan!" Finn pulled him out of Susan's mouth. "Susan!! No! You can't eat the ones that talk! They're special! They got aspirations."

Finn hands Peppermint Butler to me. I walked a couple feet away and sit him down to run away. Coming back, Susan crouched down looking sad.

"It's okay. You're learnin'." Finn reassure her.

Tearing out a piece of the pavement, I hand it to Finn.

"Here."

"Thanks Y/n. Here Susan, have some sidewalk brittle instead. He puts in Susan's mouth. Her eyes widen again from the candy.

"Mmm!" She smiles at finn."Now, I gonna get friends. We eat all of Candy Kingdom."

"What?!" Finn and I collective said. Looking at Finn his face was shattered.

" Oh. No, no, no, no, no. We won't eat red stripe man. Only everyone else." She smile running away.

"Bye!"

"Susan, no!!" I called out.

Finn and I ran to the candy kingdom entrance.

"No!!! You can't eat the Candy People!!" He cried.

With the sigh his shoulders dropped. "Oh, boy..."

"So now what? Fight the humans to the death when they attack?" Jake made fists gestures.

Panic written on Finn's eyes. " No, man! They're my peeps! We have to save the Candy Kingdom without hurting them."

"We have to tell PB Finn." I point to her castle.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're gonna what?!"

" Don't worry! We have a plan! We just have to scare the humans away!" Finn encouraged.

" Very well. I shall gather my in the courtyard... and you shall see how terrifying the Candy People can be! " She turned around heading to the door, mocking ghost noises, laughing.

"That went well then I thought"

"Yeah but they're doomed." Jake whisper to us.

Following to the weapon rooms. We looked at how cute all the weapons are. Finn picks up a duck axe. 

"Ahh, these candy weapons are too cute to be scary." Jake admired a peppermint axe with a cat's head at the handle base.

"Good news, Finn, Y/n! I've managed to make my people horrifying!" Pb announced before turning around.

"But how?!" Finn dropped the duck axe onto the ground.

Following the princess out of the castle. In front of us the court yard was full of the candy citizens but in costumes?

"I've disguised them as gruesome creatures, like witches, and ghouls!"

"Aw they're just cute Pb. Dontcha think Finn?" Looking up to Finn for his response, but all I saw was him he pale and jaw clenched. Finn sliding to the left, a hunting horn could be heard around us.

"Quick! Show me your scary face!!" He points to small gumdrop dressed as a witch. She shines her torch at her face

" Rawr."

"I don't think that'll scare anybody..." Jake placed his hand underneath his mouth, thinking.

"NO DUH! She's...um...! She's..." He looks behind the gumdrop child. Eyes full of hope.

"What the new plan Finny?" My curiosity peaked.

" Y/n, Princess. I need a little wagon and your biggest roll of wax paper."

Setting up the items Finn requested. We waited until we saw the human tribes across from the bridge.

"Now, Princess Bubblegum!"PB pulled the rope, revealing the wax paper come rolling down.

"Now, Jake! Y/n!" Helping Jake, we puts logs on a fire in the wagon. Creating the biggest fire we can behind the candy people. The Candy People's shadows emerge on the wax paper. Creating the scariest shadows they can. The tribe halted, shaking in fear.

Susan jumped in front of the tribe. " Wah!! Just shadows!"

"Aw, man! They've learned how to learn! Hide yourselves, Candy People! I'll try to make Susan see reason!" Finn races towards the tribe. I ran after him to help the best I can.

"Please, fellow humans! The Candy People are no threat to you!" Finn cries.

"Uh Finn.. Behind us" Looking behind the wax paper melted. Letting the marshmallow kids on fire run past us. 

"WAIT!! STOP!!" Finn waves his hands in the air.

"DUCK!!" Susan cries.

She ducks. But the Marshmallow Kids ignite the other tribesmen's animal hoods that didnt duck. They scream in terror. The reach for their hats.

"MY PEOPLE!!" Finn runs forward. But stopping in his tracks when the tribe members remove their hats. On the side of their heads were.. Gills? And fish fins.

"They're... they're not humans?" My shoulders slouched.

Susan ran with the tribe before turning around having a look at us

"Susan?" She looks away at the others then reluctantly goes towards Finn.

" Susan... what are you??"

She runs off. As the fire behind us dies off. Finn turns around walking back to the entrance. The burnt marshmallow kids come up to Finn and I.

"Is everyone okay? Marshmallow Kids?" I crouched down to their levels.

"We'll just be gooey for a while." They replied as they gave Finn their burnt skins before running away giggling. He stare away in the direction the tribe left.   
" Hey, buddy! We did it! Finn? You okay?" Jake runs behind us. 

" Jake, do you think she was human, or just another wild animal?"

"We're all wild animals, brother." He sits onto the ground.

"Amen to that" I join Jake on the ground. Tired. Looking up at Finn he takes a bite out of the burnt marshmallow skins.

" Yeah... I guess we are... brothers" He quietly reply.


End file.
